


I Have Begun to Long For You

by mountainsbeyondmountains



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Post-War for the Dawn, dreams that will never come true lol, post-season 8?, title from Leonard Cohen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsbeyondmountains/pseuds/mountainsbeyondmountains
Summary: "How long have you loved her?"





	I Have Begun to Long For You

“What do you keep looking at?”

Brienne follows Jaime’s line of vision across the hall where they’d all gathered after the battle, to the two figures seated in front of the hearth. Jaime has to admit that together they make a pleasant silhouette, the Lady of Winterfell and the heir to the Iron Throne. Not that there is an Iron Throne, anymore. It was melted down when Cersei ignited the wildfire cache under the Red Keep- she must have thought that if she couldn’t sit in that damned chair, she’d guarantee that no one could. But it probably didn’t matter anymore, Jaime reflects to himself. Jon, or Aegon, or whatever his bloody name was, didn’t seem to have any interest in claiming his birthright.

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” Jaime asks Brienne. He gestures around the hall- at himself and her, at the younger Stark girl and Robert’s bastard, at Samwell Tarly and his wildling, at the Essosi eunuch and translator who had both deserted Daenerys. “Everyone’s here with… well, with the person they care most about in this world. And then there’s Snow and Lady Sansa.”  
“I have no idea what you mean,” Brienne says so stiffly that Jaime can instantly tell she knows _exactly_ what he means. “His Grace was the first member of her family that Lady Sansa reunited with. They’ve been close ever since they met at Castle Black.”

“Very close, I’m sure,” Jaime murmurs. He stands up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Where are you going?”

“To go speak to the king,” he tells her, and strides off across the hall before Brienne can remind him that it’s not the honorable thing to do. She’d be right, of course- Brienne is always right- but tormenting Snow will just be so much _fun._

Jaime doesn’t seek an order or an invitation before taking his seat. He merely sits and challenges someone to drag him away, just the way he’d sat in the Iron Throne after killing Aerys. Snow bristles at his arrival, but he remains quiet. Jaime immediately discerns the reason for his silence- Lady Sansa has fallen asleep at Jon’s side. Her head rests on his shoulder, and Snow’s draped his cloak over her. _So chivalrous,_ Jaime thinks. Oh, this _will_ be fun.

Snow keeps his voice low, but doesn’t conceal his displeasure as he asks, “What do you want?”

“Merely to ask a question, your Grace. How long have you loved her?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kingslayer.”

“Oh, I think you do, bastard,” Jaime says pleasantly. “But it turns out you’re not a bastard, are you? You’re the trueborn Targaryen prince. Awfully convenient, isn’t it? I’m sure you were secretly happy, when you found out the truth. Not because you want the throne. But because you didn’t have to feel so guilty anymore. I’m sure you were simply torturing yourself over it. I never did, of course. But you seem like the type who would.”

Snow doesn’t reply, but Jaime watches as his hand- the one that’s not holding his cousin tight- form a fist, then slowly release. He goes on, saying, “You probably think you’re better than me. More honorable. Starks love to do that- think that they’re better than Lannisters. But your sister- sorry, your _cousin_ \- was a Lannister, once, for a short while. And you’re not much better than me, Snow. Not really. We have more in common than you’d think.

“Like what?” Snow growls.

“We’re both oathbreakers. I broke the vows of the Kingsguard, you broke the vows of the Night’s Watch. I’m a kingslayer, and you’re a queenslayer. I mean, at least Aerys wasn’t my blood. You killed your own aunt. I never did that. Perhaps I’m more honorable than you, in a way,” Jaime muses. “But I’m forgetting something. What is it? Oh, yes, I was in love with my sister, and you’re in love with yours.”  
For the first time, Snow turns to face him. His features are Ned Stark’s, but his expression— Jaime recognizes that expression. _Fire and blood._ Snow’s hand flies to the hilt of his sword, and Jaime grins in amusement. “No need for that. I think we’ve had enough violence, don’t you? Besides, even if you do manage to drive that sword through my heart, I’m afraid Brienne will feel honor-bound to avenge me. And that would be so distressing for your poor lady love, wouldn’t it? She’s already lost enough family members.”  
Snow’s arm wraps even tighter around Lady Stark’s waist, as if that will protect her. “Don’t worry,” Jaime assures him. “She’s not my type. I prefer blonds. But I’ve heard you have an inclination for redheads. Lady Catelyn had red hair. Very red hair, as best I can recall.”

“I don’t-”

“You’re a terrible liar, Snow. Tell me, did it start when you were children? Growing up together in the same castle? I can’t imagine Catelyn Stark ever let you close to her perfect eldest daughter. She was too afraid you’d sully her with your baseborn ways. Or did it start later? When she came to the Wall, a damsel in distress, those big blue eyes begging you to help her, and you just couldn’t say no, could you?”

It must be painful, Jaime thinks, for Snow to be clenching his jaw so tightly like he is now. Can’t be very good for the teeth. His grace really shouldn’t worry so much- Jaime will be done soon. He just has one more question that he’s dying to ask the king. “Does she know?”

“Of course not,” Snow says. “I’d never dishonor her like that.”

“Well, if you’re determined to suffer in silence, then I wonder who she’ll marry. Because mark my words, she will have to marry eventually. The wars are done now. It won’t be like this forever between you two- whispering in corners, sitting side by side in your great hall, brushing shoulders over battle plans.”

Snow’s looking away from Jaime now, looking at Sansa slumbering on his shoulder. He brushes a lock of hair out of her face, gently tucks it behind her ear. And if Jaime had any lingering doubts about whether or not the king was in love before, he doesn’t now.

“I was never the most politically astute Lannister. But even I could tell you that it would be a politically advantageous match. You don’t want to rule the Seven Kingdoms. The northern lords would never let a girl rule the north alone. But if you married good old Ned’s oldest daughter, and called your children Starks…” Jaime stands up, claps Snow on the shoulder. “Something to think about.”  
As he leaves to go rejoin Brienne, he can hear Sansa stir and murmur, “Was that Ser Jaime I heard talking?”

Jon confirms that yes, it was.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing important,” says Snow. “But listen, Sansa, I have to tell you something…”

Jaime smiles as he takes his place next to Brienne.


End file.
